The Knights
Creation: The Knights is an alliance founded by King Codonian on the 3rd of May, 2015 after leaving the alliance of Rose. After many months in Rose, Codonian decided he needed a new challenge, a new purpose and so created The Knights. Charter: Preamble The Knights are a band of brothers. We grow together, We live together, We fight together and We die togehter. We aim for prosperity and safety, but ultimately fairness and justice within the world of Orbis. The Knights shall not involve itself in any conflict unless assistance is requested by an ally, The Knights’ safety is in jeopardy or unfair treatment is received from other alliances. Current Leadership King – Codonian, Dekyne (temporary) Prince of War – Dekyne (temporary) Prince of Foreign Affairs – Prince of Internal Affairs – Prince of Economics – Article I: Admission into The Knights All members of Orbis are eligible to join The Knights, but admission is not guaranteed. Admission is based on 5 requirements: * You’re not wanted dead by another alliance. * You must have a good reputation within Orbis, or not known at all. * You must be older than 10 days old. * You must be active. * You have no ongoing aggressive wars. Upon joining The Knights you shall: * Obey the raiding policy stated below. * Not show disrespect to other members of Orbis * Not take a 3rd party loan without the king or a princes’ authorisation. * Obey any orders given by Leadership''' ' '' Article II: The structure of The Knights leadership. The Government shall consist of 3 tiers, The king, The Princes And the Lords. '''The King' – The King is the supreme power of the alliance, any and all decisions needing to be made shall be made by him. The King can only be replaced if The King steps down and appoints a new King to succeed him. The Princes – The Princes are appointed by The King and shall each specialise in either War, Foreign Affairs, Internal Affairs or Economics. A Prince can be replaced through 2 ways. A vote has taken place and over 60% of members have voted in favour of removing the Prince because alliance members feel he is doing his job inadequately or The King himself feels this member is no longer trustworthy. The Jesters – The Jesters are the advisors to the Princes and are the replacements of a Prince that has been removed, like the Princes, the Jesters specialise in either War, Foreign Affairs, Internal Affairs or Economics. A Jester can be chosen by a Prince or by the King himself. In the event of a Jester needing to be replaced, a vote among the Princes shall take place and the top 3 suggestions shall be pulled out for The King to choose which of the 3 gets to become a Jester. Article III: Expulsion from The Knights Any members found guilty of; * Espionage against The Knights * Conducting unauthorized attacks on alliances * Attempting to cause an alliance wide war * Refusing to follow commands * Becoming inactive without a reason. Shall be expelled from The Knights, and depending on the severity of their actions, blacklisted from The Knights. Article IV: Amendments The charter can be amended through a vote instigated by only Jesters, Princes and The King. A vote will be held among the Princes and King to determine if the charter shall be amended. If the majority chooses to amend the Charter, It shall be amended. Category:Defunct Alliances Category:Alliances based on Knights